The Night at School
by Laengruk10001
Summary: After a telling a scary story that might have been based on a real life, the students find themselves trap in school surrounded by a darkness that is waiting for them, watching them, waiting to be unleashed.


**Hello, once again readers. Today, I have made a horror story. This will be my first try at the horror genre. I'll try to make it good but if it is not that good, well then I tried to make it good.**

It is night time at Elmore Junior High. The sky was filled with the bright light that shined from the stars. The moon's shine brighten up the rooms of the school. Inside the school were the known students of Elmore. Gumball and Darwin were there since they pulled a prank on Principle Brown by accident. They were trying to prank Tobias and Banana Joe. Let's just say the prank involved lots of glue and wet cement. No further questions. Penny and the girls were there doing their last minute cheerleading practice. At the end of it, Penny did well except for the other girls who somehow didn't practice very well for some reason. What's going on in their lives at their homes? After the last practice for the day, the girls left the gym. The others decided to go home, but Penny wanted to stay. She wanted to see Gumball before she can leave to go home. Unlocking the door, she goes into the room seeing Gumball only staring at the board until he notices her.

"Hey Penny." Gumball said happily. "Hey Gumball. It must stink that you have to stay here until one more hour."

"Yeah, it's pretty boring. All I have been doing is staring at the board for the last few hours. I have no idea what to do."

"I offered an idea a few minutes ago on this cold lovely night. A scary story!"

"In the end, I rejected that idea, Darwin." Gumball said. "You know, I wouldn't mind a scary story." Penny accepting it as a great idea.

"Oh, what I really said was that it was a great idea." He said nervously. "Gumball, but you said-"

"Darwin!"

"Ok. Sorry about that. I'll go first. It all start off this morning. I woke up and did my regular duties for the day. After doing them, I went downstairs and discover something horrible. It was... It was..." Gumball and Penny gets closer.

"It was Mr. Dad eating my sandwich I made! It was horrible and scary! So, how was it?"

Both of them gave a response. "It wasn't good." This made Darwin frown. "I got a much better story anyway. Gather around and watch the horror story unfold." Penny and Darwin pushed their chairs forward.

"A long time ago, somewhere in the 1910's, a man who was a miner had a good life, a good family, and a good wife. Everything was going well until one day. When he got home, he had discovered that his dear wife was cheating on him with another man. In response, he drag one of their youngest children into the living room and threw him against the wall, cracking his neck. The wife heard the sound and came running out only to be met with a pickaxe to the head. The man who was with his wife got jabbed with the pickaxe many times through his body. After he fell, the miner kept hitting him in the head. Pretty soon, the children came out to find out what happened. He knew they would tell someone, so he did the most horrible thing. He murdered his own children. When the police arrived, it was too late, the miner flee without leaving any trace. He didn't take anything except his mining gear and pickaxe. By the end of the week, he made world news. The name he got will be forever known as "The Pickaxe Killer". What do you think of that?" Penny and Darwin stood there shocked. No words to say when Darwin came out and spoke.

"Dude, that's a messed up story."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Is he even still alive?"

"I don't know. Do I like a historian?"

"No. No you're not."

An hour later, after sitting around doing nothing again, it was time to go home. Principle Brown opened the door to the room.

"Your time is up Wattersons. Time to go home. Hope you learn your lesson about pranks can be dangerous. I still have cement attached to my head and glue stuck to my hands." The three left the room with Principal Brown escorting them out. As they left, they heard some footsteps.

"What was that? Was it the miner?" Darwin asked, little bit shook up. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it was the girls." Penny said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, plus the miner isn't even in Elmore." Gumball also says. In the dark hallways of the school that no light could touch, delivering great blackness that makes you feel like your in the cold were the girls still trying to find the exit.

"Do you guys even know the way out?" Masami said, ranting at them. "I can't believe this. I wish I could have stayed at home instead."

"Hey, it's not our fault we can't our way out. This is the first time we have been here at night." Jamie explained.

"It's not my fault I'm complaining."

"It is your fault. Your just whining like a bitch. You are so daddy's girl."

"Am not!"

"What are you going to do? Call your daddy and whine to him like to give you tons of money you don't even deserve to have?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I said shut up!"

"I'll help you girls out." All of them turned around to see Rocky Robinson, still mopping the floors.

"Really Rocky?" Teri asked him. "Sure. I'm almost done anyway."

"Thanks Rocky."

"Don't mention it. I have been working for this school for a long time. I know a shortcut to the exit. Just follow me." And so the girls followed him, but to a place they have never seen before. A special place meant to be a surprise for all of them.

Meanwhile, Principle Brown leads the three to the main door where they would leave including the two boys who are consider trouble makers to him. At least he would return home and had a good night sleep.

"Okay, time to go away Mr. Watterson. And your fish friend too." He proceeds to open the door when everything turns to complete darkness. Luckily, he brought his lighter. What some students know is that he smokes during his break. Although, if words get out that he is a smoker, the parents would kill him including one tempered cat mother. They didn't want a smoker teaching a school. He tries to get the door open, only there was a problem.

"I can't seem to get this door open. That's impossible. Another thing, how did everything become pitch darkness including the outside? Sure we don't have the lights on in the school due to money problems, but why the outside?" Whispers are heard, going through the ears of the four. Even Principle Brown hears it. A cold, harsh, deep whisper was enough to make his hair sticks up. It was like something out of the world. It also felt like there was someone watching them, possibly close to them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike through a form of deep freezing shadow enough to destroy every essence of light except for the warm light coming from the silver, shiny lighter.

**Sorry if this isn't as long as my other stories. I wanted to post this up for Halloween as soon as I can. I'll update this. Next one is the long one and the last chapter. I was planning on releasing this as a one shot, but it ended up like this.**


End file.
